Somnolence
by jacefacexx
Summary: YAOI RIKUSORA As if I couldn't stand losing, as if I couldnt be saved, no way. A small confession I think I'm starting to loose it, I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need.
1. What a Dream

_GAHHHH!!! Why am I starting another story?! DX It's just imposed upon me! I cannot deny the CALL! Hot in Here… is on temporary hiatus. I need to have another Anime Night with my friend Sammi before I could get more ideas. This was already pre-started by me sometime in November of 07. And… after reading the updates like **It's just you and me** by **Nejinee** and also **Shifting Roads** by **NaruRau**. Lovvve them. And their stories. They are amazing. So… I shouldn't't be starting another story but here I am, bear with me please _

_Character List:  
Sora 18  
Roxas 18  
Riku 19  
Axel 21  
Cloud 23  
Leon 23  
Kairi 18  
Naminé 18  
Olette 18  
Pence 18  
Hayner 19  
Seifer 20_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

_emphasized_ words/noises

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. :3**

_**Somnolence**_ – _noun_ – the quality or state of being drowsy

Sora's eyes wearily opened. He felt drained, like he hadn't slept in weeks. The strange thing was he wasn't quite sure _where_ he was. The room was very bright white along with the sheets that were draped over the lower half of his body. His arm was in a baby blue cast, lying useless on the side of him.

A grunt followed by a quiet murmur startled him. Sora's gaze settled on a redhead sprawled in one uncomfortable looking chair near his bed where he was laying. Fiery red hair and two triangle tattoos under the man's eyes stirred something in his mind. Names waded through his brain like water before a name graced his lips.

"Axel?" his voice was barely over a whisper, and it hurt his throat to speak. But he had gotten the desired effect. Axel shot up straight in the chair and gazed at him bewildered. His green eyes locked with Sora's.

"This has got to be a dream," the man stated simply. He raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "This has _got_ to be a dream, right?" his tone questioned his own sanity. Axel's green eyes drifted over Sora, taking everything in.

Sora shook his head, answering with a silent 'No'. He could feel his spiky brown hair sway with his movement. He tried to push himself up onto the pillows that were holding most of his upper body in a tilted position, but Sora found that he didn't have the strength to do such a simple act. He face morphed into one of confusion.

"Axel," Sora said apprehensively, the redhead eying him questionably, "Why am I here?" Axel sighed and leaned back into the chair he sat in. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, like he was easing back a headache. Sora was so confused, he felt the need to break down and cry for a while.

"Look, that's not for me to say brownie, sorry." Their eyes connected before Axel looked away and stood up. "I'll go get a nurse, be back soon, all right?" Sora just nodded tiredly, resting back into the pillows that were propping him up.

His eyes drifted over the ceiling and landed on the curtains that were glowing a yellow color from the sun outside. Sora switched his gaze to his hands. they were folded neatly over his lap, a habit of his. But something seemed off... something was wrong. He lifted the hand that wasn't connected to the IV next to his bed and examined it closely. Covered, in what seemed to be thousands and healed over cuts and gashes, Sora looked further and further up his arm.

His stomach wrenched, forcing him to look away. He was vaguely aware of the tears that began streaming down his cheeks. Sora fought to stay awake, he fought the tide of questions ebbing at him, he tried to keep it together. He was fighting a losing battle.

_'What happened to me?'_

_**Outside the room…**_

Axel grabbed his cell phone out his pocket and hastily dialed Riku's number in. Riku took a moment to answer his phone, and spoke drowsily.

"_Whaddya want Axel?"_

"Jeez," Axel scoffed, shaking his head, "So brash, so then maybe you don't deserve to hear the good news." There was a lengthy pause on the other end of the line.

"If it has anything with you and Roxas, kindly keep me out of it."

"You pervert, though Roxas really knows what," Riku squawked loudly, protesting, "Fine, fine then. Anyways, interested in my news yet?" Axel raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"_Fine. What is it?"_

"Well, you know Brownie?"

"…_Who?"_ Axel rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Sora." '_You doofus,'_ he added mentally. Riku went silent on the other end. Talking about Sora was a touchy subject. Anything that had to do with Sora, usually never ended up well on Riku's end.

"_Yeah?"_

"He's awake." Hearing a banging '_thud'_ on the line, Axel knew that he had shocked Riku into silence.

* * *

**I kinda want to hurt myself leaving off where I did. Unfair to you guys XD;; But... I dunno. It's a good ole buddy of mine named Cliffhanger. And I think this is his more suspenseful cousin. Anyways, so what do you think? A bit angsty for ya? Tell me what you think:D**

**Not sure when the next chapter is going to be up and written and whatnot. My parents haven't been liking me spending "so much time on the computer" so we'll see what will happen with that as well.**

**  
you see that pretty little purple button... right. down. there. could ya click it please?**

**Peachie Bunni**


	2. Sleeping

_"And I want to hold you, protect you from all of the things I've already endured.  
And I want to show you, show you all the things that this life has in store for you."  
Zoe Jane by Staind_

"_Riku? Hey! Are you still there?"_

The voice sounded so far away to the silver haired man. Only 6 months ago his life had come crashing down to a violent halt. And now… _He. Was. Awake._ Someone upstairs must've finally been listening to Riku's prayers. Someone must really care. Slowly, he bent over to pick up his fallen phone, placing it on his ear lightly.

"Axel?"

"_Yeah blubber boy?"_ Riku ignored this and spoke.

"Are you serious? You're not joking? You know I can't take another blow like that and be expected to survive." Axel sobered up on the other side of the line. When Sora had gone into the hospital rRiku became lifeless. He barely ate or slept, the bags under his eyes were prominent. He separated himself from everyone, embracing only the dark. 

He became a nightmare. To Riku it was fit, what he had become was a relfection of his life. How his life had decided to be so cruel, so unforgiving... Only when Axel had yelled at him, asking him what Sora would think if he saw Riku like that. Riku woke up, in a sense. Realizing that being sad and depressed, it wasn't going to bring Sora out of his coma any faster. He did it for Sora, he kept living for Sora.

"_Yeah, he's awake."_ Axel's voice was quieter, sincere. Riku faintly smiled, something he hadn't been able to do since Sora had gone into the hospital.

"I'm coming down now, you can stay there or leave, I'm coming as fast as I can."

"_Just don't wreck Riku. A damned vehicle is what started this entire thing, and it can end it too."_ Riku nodded and realizing his nod went unseen, he answered his friend.

"I won't."

_**Back at the hospital…**_

Axel disconnected from the call with Riku. If the traffic were light it'd take him about a half hour to get there. But today, a Friday, many people were either headed out for a night of fun, or heading home, ready to enjoy their weekend. He started to push the phone back into his pocket and stepped back towards the room. The door let out a squeak when Axel opened it, catching Sora's attention as he stepped back in the room. 

"Who'd you call?" Sora locked his eyes with Axel, blue digging at green.

"You know, just… how'd you know I called someone." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Because it was kinda obvious, seeing as you walked back in here putting your phone away, and I could hear you talking to someone outside the room, but I didn't hear someone responding. Duh."

"Oh…" Axel paused and then continued, "I just called Riku, told him you were awake." Axel was expecting Sora to smile, or shout with joy at hearing his fiancé's name. The reaction he got was not one he was expecting. Maybe he was just having that effect on people today.

"…Who?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean _'Who?' _Riku, ya know!" Threw his hand in the air, leaving it stuck out in. he looked at Sora's confused face. He wouldn't do this; Sora wouldn't pretend to forget Riku, never. Not even as a joke. 

Sora stared helplessly at the red head. So many questions coursed through his head. What in the world had happened to him first off? Who in the world was this 'Riku'? What was going to happen next? Axel watched as the distress flickered across Sora's face like a candle. It was greatly troubling.

"Sora, Sora," Axel cooed softly to the brunet, stepping over to his bed and kneeling down beside it, "It's all right, everything will be fine." But Axel knew that if Sora never remembered Riku, everything was going to turn into an ugly, sick disaster. He ran his hand through Sora's locks of hair, whispering condoling nothings into the air. Sora whimpered, a tear leaking out and running down his cheek.

"I'm _so_ confused Axel… I'm _so_ scared…" Axel sighed; it was going to be a long night.

_**In Riku's car…**_

Riku tapped angrily on his steering wheel, eyes sweeping over the endless traffic jam he was caught in. it was nice to drive, and knowing that Sora was finally _awake_ was even better… but not being able to see his brunet right now, all because of the heavy traffic, made Riku's patience run thin.

The setting sun burned brightly in the sky, the color of the clouds was a pale pink mixed with oranges and yellows. It glinted off the hoods of others cars, moving slowly and carefree. But to Riku, the sun always looked so lonely to him. Traveling through the sky, on it's own. Clouds either blocking it from the world it shone upon, or clouds dotting the sky, ignoring the sun. But when something was that bright, that openly visible, one couldn't help but to envy it. To love it.

Riku grabbed a CD off the passenger seat and stuck it in the CD player in the dash. An acoustic guitar leaked through the speakers, taking Riku's mind off of the ugly thoughts swimming in his mind. He didn't want to picture Sora, weak and pale, lying in a hospital bed. He wanted to remember the Sora he knew. The Sora swimming in the ocean, water on his skin glinting in the reflection of the sun. The sun that shone in his happiness. The sun that was clouded when Sora was sad. Sora's sun.

Dark clouds began moving in, the hint of rain present in them. Riku watched the sky. The light trying to fight and stay dominate in the sky, but being overtaken by the looming clouds. There was a crack of lightning followed by a boom of thunder. 'Possibly just heat lightning,' Riku thought, his gaze falling on the car in front of him, stopped still. He didn't want to spend forever sitting in traffic. He wanted to spend forever with Sora, doing nothing and everything with him. Just to spend time with him, look into his eyes and see the love burning bright in them. His love. His life. His soul, his body, his heart. His.

His heart fluttered as he remembered the last kiss he had with Sora. It was soft and pleasing, passion and lust laced behind. It ached to think of that. It had been so long since Riku had spent time with Sora. Real time. Not a visit in a hospital where only one of them knew the other had been there.

Riku's thought caved in on a single thought. It was so painful he could barely whisper the words to himself.

"Will he remember me?"

* * *

**I. is. EVIL. xD I'm becoming to like cliffhangers more and more and I go on with this story!! Listening to Staind while I wrote this helped. It was something that I used to get into a sad type mood thing and just... let my heart feel the sadness. let my fingers type out that misery and BAM. Here's this chapter :D**

**Dunno when the next shall be up, we'll just see!  
Luvs from the authoress**

**see that purple button? riiight. dowwwn. theeere. it loves to be clicked. you know you want to please the button xD**


End file.
